


Once in a blue moon

by Karottenbackcreme



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: 66th Hunger Games, Female Protagonist, Male Protagonist, Multi, Multiple Protagonists, No Romance, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karottenbackcreme/pseuds/Karottenbackcreme
Summary: This is a story about the events of the 66th Hunger Games, and it's written in the point of view of five Tributes from different Districts.Platinum had always been terrified of his sister Porcelain, and as they both got choosen to fight in the Arena, representing District 1 together, he didn't know for sure if he even wanted to win. But Porcelain instead knew what she wanted; Fame and glory, so everyone in Panem would know her name.Alyss from District 4 hadn't been anything but angry since her family had died. She tried to quiet the growing storm inside of her by volunteering as a Tribute, while Willow from District 7 was scared for her life, just wanted to live and see her siblings again.And Orion, the butcher's son from District 10, on the other hand, didn't feel scared of anything.





	Once in a blue moon

Prologue: Platinum

 

It was a chilly night outside and the wind was hissing through the half opened window. As the cold air touched his nose, Platinums face twisted in the weak light, shining into the room from the street lamp on the outside.

 

The boy couldn’t sleep. It was not an easy task for him to find sleep anyway, but tonight was different from the other nights in which he could not sleep. He knew which day was going to come tomorrow, and it made him restless up to the bone. He almost wished the sun would never get up again, so he could hide in this comforting darkness. Stay far away from his sister and parents, and away from the destiny that haunted him.

 

»I will volunteer tomorrow, Platinum«, Porcelain had whispered into his ear in a low voice at dinner. »And you will do so, too. Don’t dare to be a disappointment to me, little brother.«

 

As the thought of his sister crawled up in his mind, Platinum shivered under his sheets.

Porcelain had always scared him, even when they had been nothing but kids. She was only two years older than him, and even though he had started to tower over her as soon as he had turned twelve years old, he always had this feeling about his sister being so much bigger than him.

 But truth to be told, how shouldn’t he? Porcelain was perfect; With flawless alabaster skin, cheekbones almost sharp enough to cut yourself on, light grey eyes that could make you feel equally hot and cold at the same time, and beautiful coffee brown curls, which framed her face in the most flatter-able way.

 

Platinum sat up in his bed and rubbed his tired and burning eyes.

 Since Gloss Garnet had won the 63th Hunger Games, and his younger sister Cashmere followed up on the next year, Porcelain was very fond of the idea of participating in the same Hunger Games as her younger brother. According to her, it would be » _really heartbreaking_ «, if both of them would volunteer at the same time. Fighting together side by side, as brother and sister. That only one of them would get out of the arena alive didn’t seem to disturb her; _if_ one of them would win, of course, and none of the twenty-two others.

 

Sometimes Platinum wondered if her arrogance had pressed all of the remaining realism and self-reflection out of her head, because it needed the room for itself, but he always came to the conclusion that Porcelain didn’t even have these things to begin with.

 

»Unbelievable tragic, isn’t it?«, she had said, both hands pressed tightly to her heart. Or, at least to the place where Platinum assumed that it was. »The Capitol would love it!«

He could still remember the anxious look he gave his mother after his sister had spoken, while she smiled at him shallowly and maybe even a little bit sad. He could still remember the crippling panic that crawled through his body, the feeling of melting iron being poured into his throat, forming a big lump of hot fear inside of his stomach. But no matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn’t decide if he had been scared for his life, or just scared of the idea of being in the arena _together with Porcelain_.

 

His father had laughed, quietly and probably more about picturing his son inside of the arena, than about the irrational idea his daughter had. “Well, Sweetie, I think we both know who of you two would win the Games.”, he had said. His voice sounded deep and raw, like it had been roughened with steel wool, and the growling tone in it felt like a threat to Platinum.

Porcelain had joined their father in his laughter. Platinum didn’t.

 

He hauled himself out of his bed and shambled towards his bathroom.

The tiles felt cold and slippery beneath his feet, while he groped around the sink to turn on the water. He washed his face with ice cold water, and it sent small, electric shivers down his spine. Sometimes, when he was hiding in the dark again, not seeing or hearing anything, he forgot if he was still alive or maybe already dead. The cold always helped him remember.

As he turned on the lights, the brightness blinded his sight for a moment, and Platin squinched his eyes shut. When he opened them again, the same light gray eyes his sister had, were starring at him through the mirror. The same coffee brown hair fell into his face in single, shaggy locks, with countless small freckles spread all over his skin. And even though their color was the same, the expression in them couldn’t have been more different; He looked weak and scared, with dark circles around his eyes in the color of a deep plum. While Porcelain always looked like she could set you on fire, only with one, quick glaze.

 

Platinum decided to better turn the lights off again, and let the darkness consume him one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thanks to everyone of you reading this. I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I'd be really glad if anybody likes it. The next chapter will start with the Reaping in District 7.  
> Also, I want to add that english isn't my mother language, so it'd be really nice if anyone of you finds some mistake, to tell them to me so I can go and change it. 
> 
> Have a nice day and again, thanks for reading!


End file.
